


Something Different

by Babybucky1943



Series: Stucky Fics [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Tickling, Wrestling, wet diaper sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943





	Something Different

Steve and Bucky had finished lunch and dishes and were planning to watch the movie Son-In-Law because Bucky and Steve had both missed most of the eighties and Tony had recommended the movie as comic relief.

  
Steve went to put the movie in.

  
Bucky swatted his good looking ass in the snug blue jeans. “Hot Stuff.”

  
Steve spun around. “What was that for??”

  
Bucky’s eyes were dark and slightly hooded. “Because you’re wearing tight jeans.”

  
Steve’s eyebrows hit his hairline. “102 going on fifteen?”

  
“You wish, jerk,” Bucky said, flopping onto the couch. His cock twitched. He spread his legs, displaying the slight bulge in his jeans from his diaper. 

  
Steve jumped the coffee table and stopped in front of Bucky, hands on his hips, legs slightly apart. His eyes strayed to the telltale bulge and his cheeks tinged pink. “You wanna start something, dumbass?”

  
Bucky looked up at him, smirking. “Maybe.... Maybe not.” He grabbed Steve’s knee and squeezed until Steve burst into a howl of laughter.

  
“Okay! Okay!” Steve slapped at his hands. “That was unfair.” Steve attacked him, trying to hit his tickle spots by his abs.

  
Bucky defended himself and blocked Steve’s hands, giggling. He wrestled Steve onto the couch and tickled his stomach.

  
Steve started screeching, trying to fight against Bucky, “Stop!!” 

  
Bucky backed off but didn’t let Steve up. “You called me dumbass. You’re gonna pay for it, punk.” He smiled. “Be afraid.”

  
Steve caught his breath at the way Bucky’s eyes sparkled. “How am I gonna pay........dumbass?!” His cheeky grin made Bucky’s smile disappear.

  
“Okay. That’s it, Rogers.” He tossed Steve over his shoulder and strode to their work out room.

  
Steve was still grinning. He reached a hand down and grabbed the loop on Bucky’s black jeans. He ran a finger around the waistband of Bucky’s diaper. He was already turned on by Bucky’s obvious show of dominance, and the fact that Bucky’s diaper was showing over his jeans was making him incredibly hard. His cock poked into Bucky’s shoulder.

  
“Hey,” Bucky growled in mock anger. “You’re in trouble. You’re not supposed to be having fun.”

  
Steve waited till they were on the workout mats then grabbed Bucky’s waist and tickled as quick as he could. 

  
With a yell, Bucky was on his knees, and Steve was on the floor laughing and still tickling Bucky.

  
Bucky scrambled out of his reach. “You jerk,” he whined. “You know I’m super ticklish.”

  
“YOU touched my knees,” Steve admonished. “That’s a bad boy!”

  
Bucky giggled. “I was gonna reach higher but you weren’t close enough.”

  
Steve opened his mouth to retort then eyed Bucky. “Really....” a wicked little smile played on his face.

  
Steve started chasing Bucky around the room. Bucky jumped a weight bench and rounded the corner with Steve hot on his heels.

Bucky slid across the mat, laughing like a maniac, and ran for the chin up bar. 

Steve caught him just before he jumped, tackling him to the mat again. “GOTCHA!”

Bucky struggled and managed to roll on top of Steve. “I’m not sure which one of us is winning.” His laugh pealed out again. 

  
Steve started laughing too. “Buck, you are too much fun.” He rolled onto his side, depositing Bucky onto the mat beside him.  
He ran his hand across Bucky’s abs, tucking a hand firmly against his crotch. “You still dry?”

  
Bucky wiggled a little. “Think so.” He didn’t mind having to wear pull-ups so much knowing that Steve liked it. He’d tried underwear for a bit but after accidents most days, he finally gave up and went to pull-ups in the daytime and diapers at night.

  
“Can I check?” Steve asked, his voice gone from playful to sultry.

  
Bucky nodded. They’d had some real fun with it.

  
“No touching,” Steve ordered. He unbuttoned and unzipped Bucky’s jeans then pulled them off. He hummed softly at Bucky’s obvious erection. He slid himself in between Bucky’s legs and lay on his stomach.

  
Bucky raised himself up on his elbows to watch. They’d talked about doing more than just mutual hand jobs but hadn’t actually done it yet. His stomach was tight with both anxiety and anticipation. He was scared of peeing on Steve. His control was not good. 

  
Steve must have read his mind. “Don’t worry about losing control, Buck. It doesn’t bother me. I like when you watch.” He grinned.

  
Steve started dropping little butterfly kisses along his thighs and just above the waistband of his pull-up.

  
Bucky’s cock was responding. He felt frissons of delighted anticipation shoot from his groin through his body. 

  
Steve pulled the pull-up down enough to expose his hard cock, standing straight up. He hummed happily.

  
Bucky caught his breath when Steve kissed the red sensitive tip. Engulfing his balls with his large, warm hand and gently running a finger around his tightly puckered hole. He moaned a little, not sure which sensation to chase.

Steve took him in his mouth sucking gently at first.

  
Bucky couldn’t hold back the loud moan of pleasure. “Oh god, Steve.” He let his head fall back for a moment, lost in the encompassing sensation radiating from his abdomen out.

  
Steve saw Bucky’s pleasure and his soft moans were making him hard as well. 

  
Bucky lifted his head again, his breathing already heavy. His senses were so heightened he could feel the softness of Steve’s lips along the length of his cock, his slight stubble rubbing on his thighs and balls. He found that he was often quick to orgasm with Steve. 

  
Steve had planned to put a finger or two inside Bucky yet, but Bucky was already grasping at his hair, his breath coming in quick little gasps.

Steve pulled off with a wet pop and Bucky growled at him. 

Steve laughed, working his jeans off. His boxers tented up and he quickly stripped them off too. “Eager?” He pulled himself a few times, his face etched in pleasure. 

Bucky reached out and pinched his nipples, making Steve gasp and pull faster. 

Steve fell forward, sucking Bucky again, and pulling himself off.

Bucky’s hands fell to his sides as he gasped. “YES!”

Steve sucked harder, opening his eyes to watch Bucky.

Bucky’s pleasure was evident. He was stuttering in Russian and then he suddenly pounded himself backwards, arching up.

Steve went up with him, holding his hips and sucking hard as he felt Bucky orgasm, tasting his cum as it shot across his tongue into his throat. His own orgasm came immediately, shooting across the mat. He breathed hard and gently lay Bucky down again, releasing him and gently stroking him to ride out the high.

  
Bucky was breathing slowly, in long rapturous sighs.

  
Steve pulled the pull-up into place and got up. He pulled up his own pants then crawled beside him, kissing Bucky’s lips.

  
Bucky kissed him, tasting his own cum on Steve. He kissed his jaw, neck and collarbone. His eyes were dreamy and satisfied. 

  
The kiss became passionate again and Bucky started working his way down, kissing then rubbing Steve’s budding erection through his cotton boxers again. 

  
Bucky straddled Steve’s thighs. “Hey babe. Ready for round two?”

  
He started stroking Steve against the front of his pull-up. Steve felt it, the second Bucky started to pee, the warmth soaking through the diaper and enveloping his cock in a warm, soggy cocoon.

It took about two point five seconds for his cock to respond and he groaned in pleasure. “Buck, you made me almost orgasm on the spot.”

  
Bucky stroked him a bit faster. Steve was so hard already. He put Steve’s rock hard cock inside his wet pull-up and stroked him.

  
Steve shuddered as he tried to draw out the sensation. “You peed and it made me so hard.”

He watched Bucky for a moment. When he saw what Bucky was doing he couldn’t hold back.

He came hard a second time, his cum spilling over Bucky’s own half stiff cock and balls, adding to the soaked diaper. His breathing was raspy as he recovered from his high. Bucky stroked him till he relaxed then slid alongside him, cuddling into his shoulder and kissing his jawline. 

  
Steve looked at him, his eyes half closed, face slightly flushed with exertion. “I love you, you cute dork.”

  
Bucky shook his hair out of his face. “I love you too, punk.”

  
After a few minutes, Steve patted his hip. “You need to change. You want round two? Or you want to shower?”

  
Bucky got up and pulled Steve to his feet. “Let’s shower. This was fun. Maybe next time, we can try something different again.”

  
Steve grinned. “We’re just starting buddy. Let your imagination run wild.”

  
Bucky watched him walk towards the shower, bare ass begging to be swatted. He grinned and ran to catch up.


End file.
